All This Time
by pulchra1arcanum2
Summary: summary: Ternyata seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy si darah murni mencintai si Ginny Weasley si 'darah pengkhianat' sejak pertama bertemu! Akankah Draco mampu memperjuangkan cinta nya dan melewati semua rintangan cinta mereka? disclaimer : all of Harry Potter character belongs to J.K. Rowling i just borrow her character


All This Time

CHAPTER 1 – ALL THIS BEGIN

SETTING : Harr Potter and philosopher's stone (book & movie)

Seorang pria kecil melangkahkan kaki nya di tempat yang sangat ramai. Dia berada di Diagon Alley, tempat menjual semua kebutuhan sihir untuk persiapan sekolah nya "dad, apa lagi yang harus kita beli?" tanya si pria berambut pirang platina pada ayah nya yang diketahui bernama Lucius Abraxas Malfoy "bukan kah semua nya sudah kau catat, Draco?" tanya Lucius dengan nada dingin pada anak nya yang diketahui bernama Draco itu "sudah dad, tapi catatan nya di bawa mom" ujar Draco tanpa menengok kepada ayah nya tersebut "Gringotts, sekarang" ujar Lucius melangkah meninggalkan anak nya itu.

Sesampai nya di Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Lucius melangkahkan kaki nya menemui para goblin yang menjaga disana. Dengan nafas terengah-engah karena ayah nya melangkah sangat cepat, Draco mengikuti ayah nya ke lemari penyimpanan harta mereka yang berlimpah ruah tersebut. Lucius memberikan sedikit dari harta nya untuk Draco membeli keperluan nya sendiri. "Narcissa! Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Lucius heran "dari Ollivander's, aku lupa kalau tongkat yang memilih pemilik nya. Sekarang, ayo Draco kita ke Ollivander's" ajak ibu nya lembut yang disambut anggukan Draco "aku akan disini sebentar. Urusan ku belum selesai" ujar Lucius .

"kita lihat apa yang pantas untuk mu " ujar si pemilik toko, Garrick Ollivander sambil mengambil salah satu kotak koleksi lama nya "bagaimana kalau 12 inch ash with unicorn hair?" tanya Garrick pada Draco sambil memberikan tongkat nya untuk di coba Draco. Dan hasil nya Garrick mendapat tugas merapikan koleksi tongkat nya karena terjadi ledakan kecil (baca: cuku besar) "ok, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau 10 inch precisely, Hawthorn wood and with a unicorn hair core, ?" tanya Garrick sambil menyodorkan tongkat pada Draco untuk di coba. Tak lama Garrick berkata "kau sudah dapatkan tongkat mu , 10 inch precisely, hawntorn wood and with a unicorn hair core" ucap Garrick sambil memberikan tongkat nya pada Draco.

"sekarang kita mencari buku untuk mudi Flourish & Blott's, setelah itu kita ke Madam Malkin untuk mencari seragam mu dan mencari burung hantu di Eeylops Owl Emporium untuk mu" ujar Narcissa sambil merangkul anak kesayangan nya itu. "nah sekarang kita sampai di Flourish & Blott's.. Cari buku sekolah mu Draco" ujar Narcissa lembut dan agak mendorong Draco untuk mencari buku sekolah nya. "tempat ini penuh sekali" gumam Draco. Karena tidak berhati-hati Draco menabrak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah 'khas-weasley' yang mungkin sedang mencari buku untuk kakak-kakak nya "maaf" ujar si gadis kecil sambil memungut beberapa buku Draco yang terjatuh sedangkan Draco hanya menatap gadis itu mengambil buku nya "ini, sekali lagi maaf" ujar si gadis kecil sambil memberikan buku Draco lalu pergi meninggal kan nya 'gadis itu...manis juga' ujar Draco dalam hati sampai ada yang menghampiri nya, ayah nya "kau sudah dapatkan semua yang kau butuhkan? Kalau sudah cepat ayah ada urusan penting" ujar Lucius tergesa-gesa lalu menarik kerah kemeja Draco untuk segera menuntaskan urusan nya dengan buku-buku sekolah nya.

"well, seperti nya kita bertemu dengan si darah-pengkhianat-Weasley" ujar Lucius dingin sambil menatap semua anak Weasley dengan pandangan jijik "apa mau mu MALFOY?" tanya Ronald Weasley, kakak si gadis berambut merah dengan geram "apa mau ku? Tentu saja, cepat singkirkan wajah kalian yang kotor itu dan pergi dari sini secepatnya sebelum aku yang menyingkirkan kalian" ancam Lucius pada keluarga Weasley "dan sebaiknya kau diam saja karena kami tidak mau mendengar apa- apa dari mulut kotor mu itu" ancam Percy Weasley "hentikan..hentikan. kami minta maaf " ucap si gadis berambut merah berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran "lebih baik mengalah saat ini, mengalah bukan berarti kalah" ujar si gadis sambil menatap tajam ke arah keluarga Malfoy itu "kau benar Ginny, ayo pergi" ujar Charlie meninggalkan Flourish & Blott's 'Ginny? Nama yang bagus untuk seorang gadis yang berani melawan keluarga Malfoy dengan kata-kata tajam nya' ucap Draco dalam hati.

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore keluarga Malfoy sudah kembali ke Malfoy Manor, rumah mereka. Draco meletakan semua barang yang ia beli dari Diagon Alley begitu saja "dad, kau tidak membeli sapu terbang?" tanya Draco pada ayah nya "murid kelas satu dilarang membawa sapu terbang" ujar ayah nya "lalu? Kita bisa menyeludupkan nya kan?" tanya Draco lagi "Draco, ini tahun pertama mu dan dad hanya ingin kau tampil sebagai yang terbaik, jangan rusak nama keluarga kita lagi Draco. Seperti kau mempermalukan nama keluarga kita seperti dulu" ujar Lucius tegas "nanti akan dad usahakan kau dapatkan sapu terbang" ujar Lucius yang melembut.

Makan malam di Malfoy Manor, "dad, kenapa dad sangat membenci keluarga Weasley?" tanya Draco memecah keheningan "Draco, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Narcissa lembut "well, karena dad terlihat sangat membenci mereka" ujar Draco singkat "mereka,' si-darah-pengkhianat' Draco dan mereka kotor juga miskin intinya dad tidak mau kau berada di dekat mereka dan menjatuhkan harga diri kita sebagai seorang Malfoy" jelas Lucius pada anak nya 'kotor,miskin dan seorang darah pengkhianat...aku rasa dad benar jangan mendekati mereka kalau tidak mau mempermalukan Malfoy. Aku Malfoy dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan dad dan mom' ujar Draco dalam hati nya.

Sinar mentari membangunkan Draco dan dengan semangat Draco melangkah kan kaki nya ke peron 9 ¾ "Draco , jaga baik-baik dirimu dan..."kata-kata Narcissa di potong oleh Lucius "jangan mudah mengalah seperti anak-anak rendahan lain nya, kau membawa nama keluarga Malfoy" dan di iya-kan dengan anggukan Draco.

Dari kejauhan Draco dapat melihat si gadis kecil berambut merah sedang memeluk Ronald Weasley, kakak nya "menjijikan" gumam Draco sambil menaiki Hogwarts Express. Draco mencari kompartemen nya sampai ada yang memanggil nama nya "hei, Draco! Belum mendapat tempat? Mau bersama kami?" tawar seorang pria kurus,tinggi dan tampan yang bernama Theodore Nott "rupa nya kau Theo" ujar Draco sambil memasuki kompartemen Theo dan Blaise teman nya.

"Theo apakah kau melihat Draco? Ohh astaga, Draco aku mencari mu kemana-mana dan rupa nya kau bersama Theo dan Blaise" ucap seorang gadis bernama Pansy Parkinson dengan nada melengking nya yang hampir membuat Draco merasa telinga nya akan terbang "hn, apa mau mu?" tanya Draco dengan nada dingin bercampur malas "tentu aku ingin menemani mu Draco" jawab Pansy sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Draco "kau konyol, hentikan sikap mu yang memalukan ini!" ujar Draco yang terkejut sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Pansy "ah maaf, Draco" ucap Pansy lalu melepaskan tangan nya dari lengan Draco "kalau kau ada perlu, Draco kau bisa mencari ku di kompartemen sebelah" ujar Pansy lalu meninggalkan kompartemen Draco, Theo dan Blaise

Dari kejauhan Draco masih bisa melihat senyum si gadis rambut merah tersebut "sungguh manis" gumam Draco tanpa sadar "siapa?" tanya Theo yang penasaran Draco yang menyadari hal tersebut buru-buru menjawab "bukan siapa-siapa" "benarkah? Bukan kah kau mengatakan nya sambil menatap 'si rambut merah' di sana?" tanya Theo dengan tatapan jahil nya "bukan siapa-siapa, sudah kubilang" ujar Draco yang sedang berusaha terlihat tenang namun tetap ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah nya yang mendadak memerah karena malu "benarkah? Oh astaga! Seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy menemukan cinta pertama nya di Hogwarts Express!" ujar Theo dengan nada penuh kemenangan "emmm...Theo dia hanya mengantar kan kakak nya dan dia belum masuk Hogwarts" ujar Blaise sambil menatap 'si rambut merah' "kalau begitu kau akan bertemu dengan nya tahun depan" ucap Theo dengan nada menggoda "sudahlah kalian ini konyol sekali! Aku Draco Lucius Malfoy tidak akan pernah menyukai seorang gadis rendah seperti dia" ujar Draco penuh keangkuhan "kita lihat saja nanti" ujar Blaise yang kembali menggoda Draco 'apakah mungkin aku menyukai nya? Oh ayolah! Dia seorang Weasley! Ingat Draco jangan buat dad dan mom kecewa!' maki Draco dalam hati.

Setelah perjalanan cukup panjang, semua murid turun di Hogsmeade, desa kecil yang tentram dan menyenangkan "kita mulai semua nya dari sini, kehidupan baru tanpa 'si rambut merah Weasley' itu" gumam Draco seakan ingin membuang Ginny sosok pemberani yang menantang (baca : seperti menantang) keluarga nya itu jauh-jauh dari kepala nya tapi, Draco tidak yakin apakah ia bisa melakukan nya atau tidak "aku harus bisa melupakan nya!" gumam nya meyakinkan diri "tapi ini akan sedikit sulit" gumam Draco (lagi) dengan nada sedikit kecewa "kenapa Draco?" tanya Blaise "tidak..tidak ada apa-apa" ujar Draco berusaha terlihat tidak menunjukan masalah nya pada Blaise "ya sudah, ayo mate, jangan buang waktu. Kehidupan baru sebentar lagi akan menyambut kita" ujar Blaise penuh semangat 'Blaise benar kehidupan baru hampir menyambutku dan sekarang lupakan semua' bisik Draco dalam hati.

"_Oh, mungkin menurutmu aku jelek,_

_Tapi jangan menilaiku dari penampilanku,_

_Berani taruhan takkan bisa kautemukan_

_Topi yang lebih pandai dariku._

_Jubahmu boleh hitam kelam,_

_Topimu licin dan tinggi,_

_Aku mengungguli semua itu_

_Karena di Hogwarts ini aku Topi Seleksi._

_Tak ada apa pun dalam pikiranmu_

_Yang bisa kausembunyikan dariku,_

_Jadi pakailah aku dan kau akan kuber__i__tahu_

_Asrama mana yang cocok untukmu._

_Mungkin kau sesuai untuk Gryffindor,_

_Tempat berkumpul mereka yang berhati berani dan jujur,_

_Keberanian, keuletan, dan kepahlawanan mereka_

_Membuat nama Gryffindor mashyur;_

_Mungkin juga Hufflepuff-lah tempatmu,_

_Bersama mereka yang adil dan setia,_

_Penghuni Hufflepuff sabar dan loyal_

_Kerja keras bukan beban bagi mereka;_

_Atau siapa tahu di Ravenclaw,_

_Kalau kau cerdas dan mau belajar,_

_Ini tempat para bijak dan cendekia,_

_Ajang berkumpul mereka yang pintar;_

_Atau bisa juga di Slytherin_

_Kau menemukan teman sehati,_

_Orang-orang licik ini menggunakan segala cara_

_Untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi._

_Jadi, segeralah pakai aku!_

_Janganlah takut dan jangan ragu!_

_Dijamin kau akan aman_

_Karena aku Topi Seleksi-mu!"_

Terdengar suara yang menggema dari si topi seleksi yang membuat para penghuni Hogwarts yang baru terkagum-kagum "aku benci saat ia mengatakan Slytherin itu licik" ucap Theo pada Draco dan di sambut anggukan setuju dari Draco dan Blaise. Tak lama topi seleksi mulai menyeleksi murid-murid baru sampai... tiba-tiba suara menggema memenuhi ruangan itu "MALFOY, DRACO!" nama Draco di panggil untuk mengenakan si topi seleksi setelah teman-teman nya Theo dan Blaise "SLYTHERIN!" teriak si topi seleksi dan disinilah Draco memulai kehidupan baru nya tanpa ada bayangan senyum 'si gadis rambut merah' .

Malam yang melelah kan bagi Draco, ia melangkah kan kaki nya bersama asisten baru nya Crabbe dan Goyle ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Sesampai nya di sana Draco langsung membanting tubuh nya ke sofa berwarna hijau khas Slytherin.

Banyak murid lain yang membicara kan betapa menyenangkan nya hari ini tapi para pria terlihat sangat merindukan kasur dan langsung meniduri para kasur. Sebenarnya Draco juga merindukan kasur hanya saja ia tertidur di sofa sampai teman nya membangunkan nya "Draco...Draco...bangun.." ujar Theo membangunkan Draco "DRACO KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN, SUMPAH DEMI MERLIN AKU AKAN MENGAHANTAM MU DENGAN BLUDGER!" ucap Theo (baca: berteriak) kehabisan kesabaran tapi, Draco tidak bangun 

**DRACO'S POV**

"kau terlalu istimewa, Ginny" ujar Draco pada seorang gadis bernama Ginny itu "kau terlalu berlebihan, Draco" ujar Ginny dengan nada agak tersanjung "hei Ginny, aku serius kau pemberani tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain nya yang hanya bisa berdandan. Kau istimewa" ujar Draco kembali memuji Ginny "DRACO KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN, SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN AKU AKAN MENGHANTAM MU DENGAN BLUDGER!" ucap Ginny berteriak seketika aku terbangun karena terkejut 'siapa yang berani mengganggu mimpi indah ku?' ucap ku dalam hati namun yang ku temukan adalah aku tertidur di sofa, sendirian 'lalu siapa yang berteriak tadi?' lanjut ku bingung "ah lupakan, aku mengantuk dan ingin melanjutkan mimpi indah ku" gumam ku sambil melangkah kan kaki ku ke kamar asrama putra dan ku lihat Theo disana dan menatap ku penuh kekesalan dan itu berarti dia yang membangunkan ku tadi, beruntung aku belum di hantam bludger oleh nya.

Aku sudah di atas kasur ku yang nyaman, hanya saja aku belum bisa tidur. "apakah karena si Ginny kecil itu?" bisik ku pada diri ku sendiri "akan sulit melupakan nya kalau begini cara nya, baru seminggu sejak peristiwa 'ancam-mengancam-antar-keluarga' itu dan aku memimpikan nya? Aku akan melupakan nya sekalipun ini akan jadi tugas paling sulit di dunia. Namun aku masih punya waktu 1 tahun kan? 1 tahun penuh tidak bertemu dengan nya tentu aku bisa melupakan nya, banyak gadis yang jauh lebih cantik dan lebih istimewa dari nya kan? Jawaban nya tentu saja" bisik ku sambil menatap bintang yang bersinar terang "tentu bisa..." gumam ku kecil dan kembali ke kasur ku yang nyaman berharap tidak memimpikan Ginny dengan tawa nya itu.

**NORMAL POV **

Draco terbangun dan jam menunjukan tengah malam. Wajah nya penuh keringat seakan ketakutan luar biasa melanda nya, namun ketakutan nya hanya muncul karena ia kembali memimpikan Ginny Weasley "akankah aku siap melupakan nya?" gumam Draco ketakutan bercampur kebingungan "Ginny...Ginny.. kau membuatku frustasi, mantra apa yang kau berikan pada ku?" gumam Draco penuh kekesalan dan kerinduan...


End file.
